A Possibe Assassin
by merceralex117
Summary: The Assassin Brotherhood lives by three creeds: Hide in plain sight, stay your blade from the innocent, and NEVER compromise the Brotherhood. A Prodigal Assassin is caught in a double life; one between his friends Kim and Ron, and his duty to the Brotherhood. Will the Brotherhood be kept secret from our favorite heroine? Or will they be compromised by one of their own?


**Ma117: hi everyone! Just wanted to put a few things to rest before you complain about the order of the chapters. I am going to put the Kim possible series in the order it should have been when it was aired. And I can't wait to AC Unity! Have you seen the phantom blade!? Absolutely sexy! Just gotta wait and get a better PC to handle the game... Alright enough of me rambling! Enjoy the story!**

"Regular speech"

_"Thought"_

_**"Radio"**_

Pairings: TBD

DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I do not own Assassin's Creed or Kim Possible. They belong to Ubisoft and Disney respectively. The only thing I own is my OC and any other OC that I make. Thank you!

It was the dead of night in the city of Middleton Colorado. The moon gave of a pale white glow bathing the sleeping city in an almost grey light. On one of the taller buildings in the downtown area stood a figure whose features were hidden in shadows. The figure wore a black zip-up peaked hoodie that had red accents going down each shoulder and across the trimmings of the garment and down the tails if the jacket with shoulder and elbow guards over top, jeans, running sneakers, and black leather gloves. On his thighs, he had silenced pistols with extra magazines on each leg and, on the small if his back, had 2 desert eagle pistols with muzzle breaks and 1 extra magazine each and extra magazines for both sets in his bag pack, that also contained a blow gun and poison darts varying from sleeping darts to instant death, and a special belt with throwing knives and various pouches for bombs and other things with a buckle that had a stylized A on it. He had a single strap bag pack with the strap going over his left shoulder, and 2 modernized single handed ninjato's sheathed over his right shoulder. **(A/N: link to what the swords look like since it is easier to just show than to describe them. . )** He smirked slightly as he looked out over the labyrinth of buildings and alleyways. "Time to go to work." he whispered to himself as he started walking towards the edge.

The figure then sprinted to the edge of the building he was on and then dove off; an eagle crying out as he fell. As the ground rushed up to meet him, his right hand shot out and with a quiet snikt, a strip of metal with a stylized eagles head hook shot out from his sleeve and caught on a flagpole that he used like a fulcrum to swing off and dive gracefully to the ground where he tucked and rolled before immediately getting to his feet and found a motorcycle waiting for him. He got on and quickly drove towards his targets destination ready to make his next kill. For he was not a mercenary or a vigilante. He, was an Assassin!

At abandoned warehouse

Outside of the warehouse, the Assassin took a quick check of the area to see what he was dealing with and saw only the guards at the door. He quickly looked for any other possible enemies, but thankfully there was no one else around the warehouse. The Assassin crouched down behind a pile of crates. He looked around to try and see if there were any guards, but could spot none from his position. So he relaxed himself with a few deep breaths and then watched as the world seemed to turn dark and everything was in black and gray as he activated his Eagle Sense. But suddenly, two people flickered into existence glowing an ominous red showing that they were enemies. He slowly drew 2 throwing knives from his belt and then got up from his hiding spot and with one hand, hurled both knives which flashed through the air in a streak of silver, and then imbedded themselves in each of the guards necks cutting off any possible noise that they would have made, and the Assassin released Eagle Sense.

The guards quickly fell over dead and the Assassin quickly ran over to the wall and started scaling the side of the building; knowing that his target would expect other would be killers to try and go through the door all gung-ho and then he would have his men shoot them all down.

He reached the top and made his way quickly and silently across the roof towards the skylight and slowly peered over the edge, his Eagle Sense active once more as he looked over all of the guards searching for his target who he found glowing gold. There were 10 men around the entire warehouse: 5 armed with guns, and the other 5 with steel batons, knives, and chains. And they were surrounding a group of girls whose age ranged from 6 to 18. And the Assassins' blood boiled with rage as he saw that some of the girls showed the tell-tale signs of rape.

"Stow that merchandise in the crates! We have a schedule to keep, and I want these bitches in prime condition for the auction!" His target shouted as the thugs started shepherding the terrified girls towards a large metal crate. One little girl of about 6 years old started to cry. "Please don't put us in the box! I wanna go home!" She cried as she tried to stop herself from going near the box. She had long black hair with big blue eyes that would make most peoples hearts melt. The thug who was behind her just clubbed the girl in the back with the butt of his rifle snarling at the little girl to shut up as she fell to the ground whimpering in agony.

That was the final straw for the Assassin as he dove through the skylight, Hidden Blades extended. The thug who hit the little girl and his buddy who was next to him laughing at the little girl didn't know what hit them as the Assassin slammed down on both of them with his Blades buried to the hilts in the unlucky duo's necks killing them instantly. He stayed crouched over his two victims like an Angel of Death. Everyone present was dead silent before his target finally found his voice. "Who the fuck are you!?" He blustered in fury and fear.

The Assassin slowly stood up and his Hidden Blades quickly retracted with a quiet snikt. "You are a murderer, a trafficker in both drugs and people, a rapist and all around piece of trash, Derek Sampson. And for your sins against life and humanity, I am here to kill you." He said in a calm voice. At this, the one now known as, Derek Sampson's face went red with rage. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU FUCKING MORONS!? KILL HIM!" He screamed at his men, who finally sprang into action and started charging at the Assassin.

He quickly drew out his swords knowing that the other thugs won't shoot their own, and prepared himself. The first one came in with a chain in hand and swung it at his head. He ducked underneath it and then stabbed him through the heart killing him instantly. He quickly ripped his sword out of the mans chest and turned to block an overhead strike from a baton wielding man with his right blade and using his left, cut the mans' head off. The Assassin then turned and saw that he was now in danger of being shot, hurled his sword in his left hand at one thug with a shotgun impaling him on it. And then dropped his other blade.

He then pulled out another 2 knives and threw them in to the necks of the two thugs letting them fall over as they drowned in their own blood. He then quickly pulled out a smoke bomb from his pouch just as the other thugs started shooting and threw it on the ground. Almost instantly, the warehouse was full of smoke so thick that the last few men and Derek had a hard time seeing their own hands in front of their faces, hand were choking on the heavy smoke.

From the outside, you only heard the strangled cry of the men as they were quickly picked off in the smoke one by one. When the smoke finally dispersed, only Derek and the Assassin were left alive with the Assassin pointing his gun at him with blood pooling around both of their feet from the fresh corpses littering the floor. Derek was literally shaking with fear as he stared at his hooded executioner. "P-please. Let me go!" He whimpered. The Assassin said nothing and started to walk slowly towards him. Derek started to walk backwards and tripped over on of the corpses falling backwards and started scrambling to get away.

"I-I can pay you!" He yelled. Finally, he ran out if space to crawl as his back pressed up against the wall. The Assassin just stood in front of him, and cocked his head. He knew that Derek had a six shooter hidden on him and was waiting for him to draw it.

He wasn't disappointed. And he was thankful that his outfit was bullet-proof.

Derek whipped out the gun hidden in his shirt. "DIE!" He screamed as he started shooting. The Assassins' body jerked with each hit, causing him to stumble backwards. "WHY. WONT. YOU. DIE!?" He screamed as his gun finally ran out. His gun just clicked as he continued to pull the trigger and the Assassin quickly yet calmly walked back towards his target until he was a foot in front of him. "Why won't you die?" **(A/N: if you get the reference you get a cookie)** He almost whimpered. The Assassin leaned in close. Their noses almost touching. "You lacked the conviction and the fortitude." He said as he flicked his left wrist, his Hidden Blade shooting out from inside his sleeve and he then rammed the blade into Derek's neck. His eyes widened as the blade pierced his flesh and started bleeding out.

"Tell me who you are selling these women to. Maybe it will help you redeem yourself in the next life," he said gently as the man lay dying. "B-Brazil. We sell them to a man in Brazil by the name of Pedro Hernandez." He managed to get out. "Y-you know, I never thought I would die this way." He chuckled weakly. "I thought it would be by my own men or by drugs, hell (gasp) even some hooker off the streets. But now I realize that I could have been a better man. I-I..."

He died there in the arms of the Assassin, who closed his eyes gently. "May you find peace and happiness in the next life. _Requiescat in pace._" He murmured before standing up and turning towards the shivering females. He slowly walked up to the group and gave one of the women the late Derek Sampson's phone. "Call the Police in five minutes and make sure they bring an ambulance for the girl. She looks like she might have some broken bones." He told her gently. He then turned and quickly went over to the corpses and retrieved his knives and swords. He then quickly walked out the front door and claimed his last two throwing knives from the guards outside before running out into the night.

2 hours later...

The Assassin pulled into a back alley on his motorcycle and quickly looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. He then pulled a little remote out of his pocket and pressed the red button and the floor slowly sank down in front of him revealing a ramp. He rode down and through the tunnel. After about five more minutes of driving, he came up to an armory that was next to a garage that had everything from cars to tanks. He parked the bike and then went to the armory. He quickly shed his weapons and put them on their respective racks leaving only his Hidden Blade and Hook Blade on his wrists and then began taking his hoodie off. He pulled his hood down to reveal a youthful face of at least 16 years old with short cut brown hair, a lightly tanned complexion and steel grey eyes that made his gaze very intense.

His name was Anthony Corbin; Prodigal master Assassin of the Brotherhood codenamed Hawk, but his friends called him Tony. He removed the hoodie completely and underneath wore a black shirt with the logo for Abstergo on in red blue and green, showing that it was for Abstergo Entertainment. He quickly removed that shirt as well, showing his well toned and wiry body that also had some scarring across his back and chest. Also on his back he had a tattoo of an eagle with the Assassins symbol hidden within it. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, it's Tony. I got a name for who is selling the girls to. It's one Pedro Hernandez. He is located in Brazil... Uh-huh... Yeah... Send Lisa on this one. I think she might be ready for her Test... Okay send Roland with her for back up and to give The Mentor an assessment. Alright see you later."

He hung up and then threw on a loose long sleeve black shirt with a tribal design on the back before throwing on a white hoodie with a cross zipper and a deep hood that he kept off at the moment. "I think next time, I'll just go with one sword, and my old tomahawk," He muttered. And then switched to a clean pair of jeans and some skateboard shoes. Once he finished, he walked out of the armory and over to an elevator, and stepped inside and pushed the up button. The elevator quickly went up, and within less than a minute slowed to a stop and opened up to the currently empty atrium of Abstergo Entertainment from its secret opening in the center of the large hall **(AN:/ I know that the company isn't even remotely near Colorado, it's one of the new branches placed there after the black flag arc, and the Assassins are the ones that are more powerful than the Templars now)**. He walked out and the secret elevator quickly and silently sank back into the floor and if you didn't know that the elevator was there, you never would have known that it was hidden in the floor. He quickly walked over to the reception desk and picked up his tablet and Bluetooth earpiece and put on the ear piece.

Tony then went into the other elevator and went up to the sample 17 project floor. Once he reached the floor he walked over to the director's office and through the glass, saw a woman with red hair and a business suit with a dress bottom. He smiled at her. "Hi Melanie, did you print out my term paper?" He asked as she looked up and smiled at him. Of course, Tony! I had it printed out almost two hours ago." She said pretending to act haughty. Tony laughed and then took the offered stack of papers. "Alright, thanks!" He said. "Well, I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Good night." She replied in kind and then Tony went home.

The next day, Tony walked down the halls of Middleton high with his report in one hand, and a coffee cup in the other yawning slightly as he made his way to his locker. Only to nearly knocked over by a blur of green with red hair. "Sorry!" The blur yelled and then he realized it was his friend Kim Possible running by. "Ok, I would bet money that she didn't take my advice and print out her paper last night," he chuckled quietly to himself. He walked quickly in the direction that he saw Kim running down and knew that it was to her locker where she had a printer. Another minute of walking had him turn the corner and see Kim shaking his other best friend, Ron Stoppable like a ragdoll. "TERM PAPER JAM RON!" She screamed in his face. "Ron used your printer for cheat codes again didn't he?" Tony said in a deadpan voice. "Yes and I'm gonna be late and get a failing grade!" Kim said desperately. Ron smiled, "KP relax. This is nothing a naked mole rat repair call can't fix." He said proudly before opening one of his cargo pants pockets.

"Rufus, emergency!" He said before digging into said pocket and pulled out a small pink hairless rodent; a naked-mole rat. Rufus yawned and stretched in Ron's hand. Kim looked at her friends pet with both annoyance and skepticism. "Ron!" She said getting annoyed. Tony the. Stepped in for Rufus' defense. "Kim, trust me on this, that little Rodent there is a genius. If he can program Ron's old VCR, he can definitely fix this." He said confidently. Kim looked at Tony doubtfully, but nodded her consent. Ron smiled, "Alright buddy, you're up!" he said holding his hand holding the small rodent over the printer. Rufus squeaked in preparation and acted like he was pulling up his pants, which he wore none, and hopped onto the machine, opened the hatch, and dove in.

All the three heard was a few squeaks here and there and machine parts being adjusted, and then Rufus hopped back out and slammed the lid shut. Finally the printer unjammed and Rufus 'roared' and flexed his tiny muscles in victory.

"No way!" the redhead said in total shock and happiness. "The hairless freak actually did it!? This is fantastic!" She cried out in joy as her papers came out. But what she failed to notice was that Rufus, who was acting smug, leaned back against the paper rack, and ended up getting pulled through the printer. Tony tried not to laugh at the now literary rodent. "It's all here! The paper, footnotes, the bibliography, Rufus- wait RUFUS?!" She yelped seeing said rodent covered in text.

"Gah! I CANNOT be late!" She said frantically reprinting her work and then sprinting off. Tony then realized that he couldn't be late either, since Mr. Barkin already marked him tardy twice this month already. "Right behind ya KP!" he called running after her just as the bell rang signaling that they were late. The two of them flew around the corner, and ran into someone. Tony had to consciously stop himself from judo-flipping the person and then stabbing them. The person in question turned out to be Mr. Barkin himself, and honestly, Tony respected the ex-force recon Marine. Steve Barkin was a large man, with little to no fat on him. He wore a brown suit jacket with a khaki dress shirt and pants with black dress shoes and a black necktie. "Possible, Corbin," Mr. Barkin said in a dangerously soft voice. Kim blanched and immediately began picking up her dropped papers. "Mr. Barkin! We were just-" she said before the large man cut her off. "Tardy. Third time this month, yes?" He says calmly.

Tony groaned as he knew that no matter what happened there was only gonna be one outcome. "Maybe. I'm not sure," she says meekly. The large man bends down to look at them dead in the eye. "I am," he says with finality. "Looks like I'll be seeing you two, after school," Tony just groaned as he knew Kim was going to freak out over this. "At cheerleading practice?" She asked with a weak smile, hoping to try and get out of it. "At detention, Possible!" Mr. Barkin barked out. (No pun intended) "Detention!?" The redhead heroine asks shocked. Tony just sighed.

Later that evening, the young Assassin was in his own personal training room striking a wooden dummy post, (like the ones used in wing-chun, or arrow) when his phone started ringing. He quickly stopped his training and pulled it out of his pocket, and answered the video chat request. "Yo, Wade. What do you need?" Wade smiled. He was a young and slightly chubby African American boy of 12 years old wearing a blue shirt. And did he mention that the kid was a super genius? "Kim got a hit on her site from the Amazon. Wanna come with?" Tony smirked, "let me grab my gear."

Less than seven minutes later, Tony was wearing his mission gear. He wore a long sleeved black turtle-neck shirt with fingerless gloves, a dark grey pair of cargo pants and some running sneakers with his hidden blades still hidden under his sleeves. He then caught a taxi to Kim's house. Within the next few hours, they were over South America in a small six seated plane.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride, Gustavo," Kim said to the pilot, who smiled back at the redhead. "For saving my village from that flood, Miss Possible, I only wish I could do more!" The redhead smiled humbly, "It was no big! It was just like swim practice." Both Ron and Tony both snorted and said in unison, "except the Middleton pool didn't have piranhas!" then Tony piped up again, "Or leeches the size of Rufus sticking to my face!" both Ron and Tony shuddered at the memory. She glared at them for a moment before her Kimmunicator started going off. She quickly answered it and Wade smiled at her from the screen. "Ok Kim, I can stream you the footage from the security camera now," he said. Kim smiled back, "please, and thank you!" She chirped. Wade smiled one last time, before the image changed to the inside of a Laboratory that looked a little cluttered but seemed decent, when suddenly, a figure flipped into the table, and the jumped up and kicked the camera causing it to go to static.

"Rewind and freeze, Wade!" She said. Said genius, rewound and froze the feed on a woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, wearing a green and black jumpsuit with long black hair. "Who is she?" Kim asked as Tony looked over her shoulder at the frozen frame. "I don't know, but she is good." He murmured as he stared at the frame trying to figure out who this woman is, while Kim was doing the same thing.

The two teens were broken from their musings by the sound Ron sucking on a Bueno Nacho to go cup through the straw for all his worth. Which in turn annoyed his companions. Kim glared at him, "is that necessary?" She said annoyed. Ron stared at her like she had grown a second head. "Uh, _yeah_! Gotta make every drop count when you're a thousand miles away from free refills!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Huh, yeah!" Rufus squeaked in agreement, nodding his head before taking the cup from his owner and started sucking on the straw himself with just as much gusto. Tony sighed. "Sometimes I really wonder about you man," he said while shaking his head. The plane landed on the water and quickly came to a stop at a small dock with a pathway leading into the forest. They all quickly disembarked and, after Gustavo promising to wait for them at the dock, started the trek down the dark pathway.

The trek was not too long. Kim and Tony walked through the foliage with relative ease. Ron on the other hand, not so much. Kim and Tony were passing through a particularly dense area of foliage and Ron, who was lagging behind called up to them. "Wait up guys!" The Assassin and cheerleader passed through a large plant that looked like Elephant ears. When Ron tried, but ended up getting thrown forward onto his face, with Rufus getting flung off of Ron's shoulder due to a rogue vine clotheslining the hairless rodent onto the ground near his legs with an audible grunt/ squeak. "Bugs or birds?" He asked fearfully his head looking around frantically. "Something's on my leg, SOMETHING IS ON MY LEG!" He started yelling as Rufus tried to climb back up. Ron started flailing his leg around and launching the hairless rodent. Rufus landed in a spider's web. Kim quickly freed Rufus from the web before the large spiders could become their dinner and handed him back to the blonde.

"Well it looks like we're here guys." Tony said gaining his friends attention. Kim nodded and followed his gaze up. That was the first view of their destination which was a treehouse. "Professor Akari's lab," she said aloud. The trio plus Rufus quickly climbed up the ladders and were greeted by Professor Akari's himself. "Kim Possible! I am so glad that you are finally here!" Ron came up the ladder as the good professor invited them in. "Hey you'd better get someone to spray your yard. You have a real insect-" he got cut off as finally got a look around and saw that the place was swarming with bugs and a dragonfly whizzed past his face. "...Problem." He finished weakly. The blond froze up in fear when a large millipede crawled onto his head from the top of the doorway. "A little help?" He whimpered. The professor quickly and gently removed the large millipede from his head and carried it gingerly. "It's okay, Legs. Kim Possible is here to help us!"

"Do you know what they stole, professor?" The redhead asked. The balding, portly man frowned. "That's why I called you. I don't know, the gang's all here!" He gestured to all of the bugs crawling sound his lab. While this was going on, Tony was using his Eagle Sense and looking for any clues. He saw a golden ghost of their thief going to the computer where Ron was currently standing. He then released the Sense and much to his amusement, Ron was looking at the computers monitor which was covered in butterflies. "Mhmm, mhmm, apropos screensaver," he said almost touching the screen before the butterflies scattered across the room startling a yelp from the blonde. The red head suddenly perked up, and Tony mentally smirked as he practically saw the cogs turning in her head putting all of the puzzle pieces together. _"Smart girl. I knew she would find it out."_ he thought.

"Professor, what did you have on your computer?" Kim asked slowly. "Oh there is nothing on there of importance except for a very experimental-" the professor gasped in horror. "My project!" He yelped and ran over to his computer and began typing furiously on it for a moment, "NO! They took my tick!" He moaned in despair.

Ron screamed like a girl at the portly scientists' statement, and grabbed his hair. Kim and Tony sighed in exasperation and amusement. "Don't worry about, Ron Prof," Kim assured the man. "He has bad summer camp memories with bugs," at this point, Ron shivered.

"Camp Wannaweep; my scalp was a 24 hour blood sucker buffet," Ron said darkly. Tony sighed, "Dude, you really need to see someone about these issues you have with that camp." He said exasperatedly.

**Time skip**

After finding out a little more about the robot tick that professor Akari's made and finding out about their new mystery thief, they went back to the plane and made it back to the states. They went to school the next du and it passes by pretty much uneventfully, until the end of the day. Tony was leaning up against one of the lockers chatting with Kim and Ron about the mission, when the Kimmunicator went off. Kim quickly pulled the device from her pocket and activated the video chat. "Go, Wade. I don't have much time." She said with a hint of misery in her voice. Wade smiled knowingly, "oh, cheerleading practice?" At this point tony quickly moved to Kim's side. "Actually, Kim and I have detention," he said smirking inwardly as he teased his long time friend. "What? Cheerleaders don't GET detention!" The young super genius exclaimed. "Alright, that's enough! Let's just get back to the case!" Kim said getting annoyed. Wade just shrugged. "Ok, look. I took that freeze frame from the security camera," he said before a picture of the woman took his place on the screen. "Her name is Shego. She's wanted in _eleven countries_!" he said. Ron peeked over and saw her mug shot before looking at it with a little teenage lust. "Make that twelve!" he said before making a purring noise which Rufus copied as well.

Kim scrunched up her nose in distaste and Tony just rolled his eyes. "SO not your type! Eurgh!" Kim groaned, and Tony sighed. "Dude she would probably throw you off a cliff before even thinking of dating you. And that would probably be one of the nicer thing she could do to you." he informed Ron, who paled at the thought of being thrown off of a cliff.

"Corbin! Possible!" the trio turned at the familiar almost drill sergeant voice, and saw Mr. Barkin quickly marched over to them and check his watch. "Snap to its 01500 hours." He said briskly pointing to his watch. Ron, being the lovable yet ignorant boy he is reacted in shock, "They have to do 1500 hours!?" he said in outrage, "Let the time fit the crime, Mr. B!" The former military man didn't take that very well. He got right up into the blonde boys face. "You wanna piece of this, Stoppable?" he growled threateningly. Ron quickly backed up behind his locker door. "Pass!" he said quickly causing Tony to chuckle at his goofy friend. "Remember, Kim. Chocolate is as good as cash in there, and don't look anyone in the eye!" he said, as Kim and Tony walked away following the large teacher. The duo were quickly ushered into an empty classroom that already had 2 occupants in there already.

The first person was a teenager that was VERY large to the point he even towered over Mr. Barkin while seated wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of well worn khaki pants and had a pale face with dark brown hair and piggy eyes. The other, was an African teen that wore a yellow shirt with green cargo pants and a red headband around his hair. Mr. Barkin stood in front of the desk and pulled up a chair with the back facing them and sat down and crossed his arms over the back. "Possible, Meet Vinny," he said pointing to the African teen, "and Big Mike," he said pointing to the large teen. Barkin then turned to Tony. "Corbin you already know these two so sit down," he said gruffly. Kim sat down between Vinny and Big Mike, while Tony sat down behind her, and pulled out some homework and began to work. Vinny glared at Kim, "Sup? _Cheerleader._" He said with a little scorn. "Hey," Big Mike said in his deep voice.

Kim looked very lost at that point. Tony was working on his science homework when he looked up around the room and frowned. "_Something's missing here,"_ he thought trying to figure out what was missing, when the door suddenly opened to reveal another teen standing in the door. He was a pasty white boy with a dusting of freckles, and had long blond hair that went down to the small of his back, with a green baseball cap on his head backwards, and finally, he wore a red, loose-necked maroon long-sleeve turtle-neck shirt with khaki cargo pants. He also had the look of a pothead. "Is this the assembly?" he asked slightly slurred and totally calm. Barkin glared at the boy. "Detention, Junior!" he barked, "Sit down"

Junior glared for a second, and tony smiled as he realized what- or rather WHO he was missing; Junior the schools resident pothead. _"Ah there we go!"_ tony thought smiling to himself. _"It just isn't detention if Junior isn't there for something absolutely ridiculous."_ The teen walked in and his eyes widened for half a second as they landed on the teen heroine. "WOAH! What's a _cheerleader_ doing in detention?" he asked as he walked by still staring at the girl, who was hugging her book closer to herself. "Waiting for it to be over." She growled at him. Tony chuckled at this. Junior turned to face him and smiled slightly at seeing him. "Yo! Ninja-dude! Good to see you again!" he said holding out his fist, which the young Assassin bumped in greeting. "Same here dude." He smiled.

After that they sat down and waited. Time seemed to move fast, as the hands of the clock moved faster and faster when- 'whack!' Barkin lightly smacked the clock stopping the hands from spinning so fast. "Stupid clock's busted again," he muttered to himself, before opening the glass and then putting the hands back to their proper positions and then closed it again. Kim groaned and muttered something under her breath as he let her head fall onto her desk cushioned somewhat by her text book. Tony just sighed in exasperation at how Kim was over reacting to just one detention.

**Time skip**

After getting out of detention early due to a 'genetic mutation that escaped from the science lab' (cough-Rufus) the trio of friends were now sitting at their usual booth at their favorite hangout, Bueno Nacho. Tony sat next to Kim, facing the front desk (I don't know what the ordering desk in fast food joints are called sue me.)) with Ron facing the door. "Thank you Ron!" the teen heroine said happily. "Much needed bailout." Ron smiled smugly, "Credit where credit is due," he said gesturing to Rufus who stood on the table mimicking Mr. Barkin as he grabbed a straw and started whacking the ground with it. "Kim it wasn't that bad," Tony said with some amusement. "Detention was supposed to only be an hour, though once Barkin finds out about Rufus, he's gonna make the detention longer." He finished taking a sip of his soda.

"You don't know what it's like in there! It was the meeting of the lifetime losers club!" she said. Both Tony and Ron chuckled at this. "Yeah- Wait! I've been in detention!" Ron said indignantly. "And you weren't alone in there KP, and I've also had my fair share of detentions as well!" Tony said glaring at Kim.

The Redhead suddenly felt very awkward and when her Kimmunicator started ringing, she quickly changed the subject as she answered the call. "Wade! Got anything on our mystery thief?" she asked quickly. "I scanned air traffic reports in and out of the area." The kid genius said. "There was this small jet of suspicious origin." He said. "What was the destination, Wade?" tony asked, looking over Kim's Shoulder. Wade smirked as he leaned back and steepled his fingers together, "Just a little private island in the Caribbean." At this statement, Tony got worried for a moment. "SO Villains lair country!" Kim said smiling. "Hey Wade, how close is this island to Great Inagua Island?" tony asked. Wade frowned for a moment.

"Give me a second," he said quickly typing on his computer. After about 5 seconds, he found it. "Its about 85 miles west of Great Inagua." He said. "Why is it so important?" Kim asked. "We can get some scuba diving equipment there." He quickly said, as Kim pondered his words and then nodded. "Sounds like it would work," she said. Tony mentally sighed with relief. Then Wade got a sardonic smirk, "And local legends says that the island is haunted!" he said wigging his fingers. When Rufus heard this, though he squeaked in fear and then decided that the best place to hide was in Tony's soda cup. And then he peaked his tiny head out from under the lid.

He just stared at his now soiled drink in annoyance. "Really, Rufus? You had to hide in my _soda cup_? I was still drinking it!" he groaned comically. Anime tears rolling down his face at Rufus' new hiding spot before quickly hopping over the back of the seat so he could get a fresh non-rodent filled drink, and then got back to his seat. "Haunted island? Keep out _'meddling kids'_ please." Kim said mockingly. "Oh and I almost forgot! Check your bag pack!" Wade told the heroine. Ron got excited at this statement. "Ooh, new toys? Gravy!" he said before diving across the table and starting to dig through her bag. "It's my bag pack! She said indignantly, glaring at her friend as he lay across the table, elbow deep in her belongings. "I need to familiarize myself with the equipment!" He said matter-of-factly, "Like this high-tech-" Ron pulled the new tech out. "Lipstick?" he said in a surprised tone. "That's not ordinary lipstick," the super genius warned. Ron pulled the cap off of the tube and looked down at it. "Ooh! Is it fruit flav-AUGH! He yelled as he accidentally activated it and got his face blasted with a large amount of pink goop.

"Elastic constricting agent!" Wade said proudly and with a hint of amusement at Ron's 'sticky' predicament. (Cough-bad-pun-cough) the goop quickly started constricting around his face. Ron put a finger in it and pulled it away a few times and within seconds the goop was around his nose; making it look like he had his index finger shoved up his nostril. Tony and Rufus looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing hysterically. Rufus fell out of his cup, spilling what little soda was left in there, while tony had his head on the table banging a fist on the plastic surface. While this happened Kim noticed something else in her bag, "My compact! I've been looking for this!" she said gleefully holding the small mirror close. "What's that do?" Ron asked nervously, one hand in front of him in caution, and the other with his index finger still stuck to his nose. Tony and Kim gave him a deadpan look. "Dude, its that tiny mirror that girls use to look at their face," he said with a hint of amusement. Kim nodded her head in agreement. "Pretty much. Now come on, let's jet!" she said.

About 7 hours later, the teens were swimming under the island of the villain with scuba gear from Great Inagua, courtesy of Tony's large bank account from working at Abstergo Entertainment. **(A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but the Assassins right now currently own all of Abstergo industries, but they are not as powerful as before due to not having the same amount of powerful contacts as the Templars.) **The trio were quickly caught due to an aquatic security system, and were then placed in a cave on a small platform over a large underground pool that had sharks in it. They didn't have to wait long for their host as the only door opened and out came a gaunt blue man with sunken eyes, yes BLUE with black hair tied into a ponytail, and had a scar under his left eye, and then another walked through behind him. This person was Shego.

The two stood at the edge of the pool and looked at the trio with smug expressions on their face while the teens glared back at them. The blue guy spoke first. "I have heard of you; the famous teen hero, Kim Possible," the man said with an arrogant tone. "And her… chums," Shego snarked gesturing to Tony and Ron. Did she have to say 'chum'?" he gulped. The shark jumped out of the water snapping at air before falling back in, seemingly answering the question for him. "Well the guy DOES have us on a platform over a shark pit," Tony said with some snark. "And surely you know of my work," the blue guy said cockily. Kim just crossed her arms, "Sorry," she said. Tony just shrugged, "Never even heard of you dude." The smile on his face froze. "Think for a minute. It'll come to you," he said. "I'm a genius," he said his voice getting a little desperate. "I really don't know-" she tried to say only to once again be interrupted by the man. "Doctor…" he said pausing for a long moment. "Doctor D… Doctor Dr… Dr. Dra… Drak," he said. Only to be met with silence. This finally got to him, "DRAKKEN! Dr. Drakken!" he yelled in frustration that they had not known his name. "Dr. Drakken?" Tony said slowly. "Aha! I see my reputation proceeds me!" he said lamely trying to sound evil. "You have something that doesn't belong to you doctor." Kim paused in her monologue. "uh, what was his name again?" She asked, causing both Shego and Tony to snicker at this. Drakken just glared. "It was duh something," Ron replied

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!" Drakken screamed. He snapped his fingers and a small remote with a big red button was lowered down from the ceiling. He grabbed the remote and smirked evilly. "My pets are famished." He said holding the remote in a Dr. Evil type fashion. "Maybe you could stay…" he started to say before Tony interrupted him. "For lunch?" he said snickering. "I wasn't going to say that!" Drakken replied too quickly. Letting everyone know that was exactly what he was going to say. "Oh dude you were SO 'for lunch'!" Ron said putting his hands on his hips. "FINE!" Drakken screamed. "Stay for lunch!" he slammed his hand on the button causing the platform to collapse beneath the trio. Sending them down into the shark infested waters.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Whew! That was a lot! Well I Hope this is to everyone's liking! The second half of this chapter will be posted hopefully by the end of January if not sooner depending on my schedule. Well Happy New Year and God Bless.**


End file.
